Only You
by musicalsarelife
Summary: The Producers. This takes place after Springtime's opening is a success. Carmen Ghia, after being upset with his dear Roger, runs out of the party and walks in on Leo's panic. Has a weird pairing, but it works out in the end. Please read and review


Against all odds, Springtime for Hitler was an incredible success

My first Producers story. I don't own any of the characters. That goes to the amazing Mel Brooks. Suffice it to say, I love this couple and Leo Bloom. And I really love Roger Bart and Matthew Broderick. This takes place before everyone is in the office with the crazy Franz Liebkind. Please review.

Only You

Against all odds, _Springtime for Hitler_ was an incredible success. The cast and crew, with the notable exception of the two producers, had a celebration at a restaurant after the show. Carmen Ghia watched Roger de Bris, his lover and surprise hit of the show, walk into the restaurant. Carmen smiled at Roger's entrance. Flamboyant, yet somehow modest.

It was no secret the Carmen adored Roger with every fiber of his being. He loved the way Roger talked, the way he moved, the way he dressed. And Carmen truly believed there was no finer director on Broadway. He even loved the little things Roger did, like the way he said Elizabeth when he signed his name,

Yet, Roger had one problem that Carmen could never get out of his mind. He was just a little bit of a flirt. Usually they were harmless little flirtations, although they would occasionally end up with Roger cheating on him, like that one drag queen. Carmen knew deep down inside that he really had nothing to worry about. He knew that Roger loved him and no one else. But still, even though Roger would be immediately sorry after one of these incidences, Carmen just got so jealous.

Carmen ran to Roger and wrapped his arms around the director's waist. "You were wonderful, darling! And no one could look better in that Nazi uniform than you."

Roger smiled and placed a hand on Carmen's head, stroking his hair. "Thank you. I could never have done it without you. You know that right?"

Carmen felt the chills run down his spine as Roger touched him, and he wanted to just leap with joy as Roger told him that he had been such a great help.

"Now, dear," Roger said, gently pushing Carmen away from him, "why don't you get us some drinks?"

"Certainly." Carmen pranced, as was his usual style, to the bar and ordered two champagnes. The bartender, a man with no sense of style, as Carmen noted, handed him the drinks. Carmen turned around and looked for Roger.

Roger was leaning on the end of the bar, talking with one of the obviously gay dancers from the show. Carmen felt a surge of anger as he realized that Roger was leaning in and being very charming with the man who was, admittedly, very cute.

Carmen dropped the champagne flutes and ran out as he heard them smash to the ground.

He walked in a blind rage. It took him a few blocks to actually decide where he was going. He decided to walk to Max and Leo's office. They should be at the party, and the cool night air might cool him off, he thought.

As he arrived at the office he heard mumbling from the other side. He pushed open the door that read, "Bialystock and Bloom: Theatrical Producers," and walked in.

There he saw Leo Bloom, lying on the office floor repeating the words, "No way out."

Carmen forgot about his anger with Roger, suddenly concerned about Leo, and rushed to Leo's side. He kneeled next to him.

"Leo, what's wrong with you?"

"No way out."

"You shouldn't be here. You should be at the party."

"No way out."

Carmen slapped Leo across the face. "Good God, what is the matter with you?"

"No way out."

Realizing the lack of results that came from this line of questioning, Carmen tried another tactic. In a soothing voice, Carmen spoke, "Come on now, Leo, what's wrong? Your play was a huge success."

"No way out!"

Carmen reached out and began to run his hand down Leo's face. He moved his other hand to Leo's shoulder, and in a moment of pure spontaneity, he leaned down and kissed Leo softly on the lips.

He pulled back, shocked at his own actions. Leo stared up at him, silent. He didn't object, and he stopped saying, "No way out."

Carmen's mind flew back to Roger's flirtations. He suddenly wanted to make Roger as jealous as he had felt, seeing Roger talk to that actor, as jealous as he was every time that broken down queen called for Roger. Once again he leaned down and pressed his lips against Leo's. After another moment of shock, Leo moved his hand to Carmen's side.

The kiss deepened, although neither was sure exactly who deepened it. Carmen threw one of his legs over Leo and began unbuttoning his shirt. Leo, moved by a force outside of himself, began removing Carmen's pants. He then shifted so he was on top of Carmen.

After fifteen or so minutes, Leo collapsed at Carmen's side. Carmen sat up and looked at Leo.

Leo bolted, sitting upright. "What just happened?" He nearly screamed.

Carmen covered his face with his hands. "I don't know." He couldn't believe what he had done. Yes, Roger had upset him. And yes, Leo was very cute. But, Carmen had never wanted to cheat on Roger with anyone, let alone Leo.

Leo hurriedly dressing himself, said, "This can't happen. I'm in love with Ulla. I don't like men." He looked over to Carmen, who had also begun to dress, "No offense."

"None taken." He paused, "Look, I'm sorry. This was my fault. I, well, I…" He wasn't exactly sure how to tell that he had used him to make Roger jealous, but he decided to try, "Look, Roger has a tendency to be a little flirtatious."

"Yes, I noticed that when we came to talk to him about directing." Leo, now a little calmer, turned and listened to Carmen.

"Yes, anyway, lately it has been really getting to me. And well, I well…"

"You wanted to make him jealous?" Leo asked in the same tone he used when he said "Gay," while guessing how a Broadway show should be.

"Yes. I'm sorry." Carmen sat on the floor, now fully clothed. He drew his legs up to his chest and began to cry.

In a panic, Leo kneeled next to Carmen, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't know." He said, wiping his eyes, "I just love Roger so much, and…" Carmen began to cry again.

Leo put a comforting hand on Carmen's shoulder, "And Roger loves you. You don't need to worry about that. He may flirt a little, but in the end, he really only wants you."

Carmen looked up, "Thank you, Leo." He stood up. "I don't know if this will make you feel better about this, but you were really good for a straight man."

Leo blushed, "I, well, umm…thank you. I think. Just don't tell Ulla, will you?"

"Sure."

"Or Max. That would be weird."

Carmen smiled and nodded, "Sure. And, please, don't tell Roger."

"Umm, fine, but if you wanted him to be jealous, not telling him won't help."

"I know, but this was such a mistake. And even if I do tell him, I should tell him, not you." Leo nodded.

Carmen began to leave, "Oh, Leo, why were you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you here, on the floor? You should be at the party."

"What party?"

"The party to celebrate our success. Well, your success."

"Success?" Then, the memories flooded back to Leo. "Oh my God, _Springtime for Hitler_ was a success. Oh my God, we're ruined."

"What?"

Leo began hysterics again, screaming no way out and running around the room.

"Leo, what are you talking about?"

But Leo just began screaming at Carmen to leave.

"Okay. Umm, I'm sorry." He left feeling that Leo was just upset about Carmen's using him to make Roger angry. As he left he heard a thud as Leo, once again, hit the ground.

Carmen walked out into the cool night. About halfway between the office and the restaurant, Carmen saw Roger walking toward him at an accelerated pace. As they reached each other, Roger took Carmen's hand in his, "Darling, where have you been?" The concern was evident in his voice.

"I…" His voice caught in his throat, thinking back on his actions of the last hour.

"Look, that man at the bar, you know he wasn't anyone right?"

"I'm sorry?" Carmen, wrapped up in his own guilt had forgotten about the actor.

"Well, you seemed upset when I was talking to him. I just wanted to tell you that he wasn't anyone I cared about." Carmen had begun to cry again, and Roger pulled him into an embrace. "You know that I love only you, right?"

Roger wiped a couple of tears from Carmen's face, and Carmen leaned up to kiss Roger. His hands moved to the back of Roger's neck, and Roger's arm, wrapped around the smaller man's waist, pressed their bodies together.

Carmen decided that Roger never had to know. It was a stupid mistake anyway.

As they broke apart, Carmen, in a soft and desperate whisper, said, "And I love only you."


End file.
